The determination of the headlight range alignment makes it possible to establish whether the particular headlight is correctly adjusted. Misadjustments of headlights having different designs may occur due to aging effects and wear and tear. A misadjustment of the headlight, in particular in association with adaptive high beam systems such as AHC (adaptive high beam control, also referred to as “gliding headlight range” or “adaptive cut-off line”) and CHC (continuous high beam control, also referred to as “glare-free high beam”), may result in a blinding of other road users or may result in a vehicle driver not being provided with the maximum illumination of the surroundings. In this regard, a distinction is made, in particular, between the following misadjustments:                The front headlights of the motor vehicle are not oriented in parallel to one another, i.e., cut-off lines of the two headlights do not coincide. This is the case, for example, when one of the two headlights generates its cut-off line too close to or too far away from the vehicle.        The front headlights are correctly adjusted relative to one another, but the cut-off lines of all the headlights are situated too close to or too far away from the vehicle.        
Therefore, a precondition for the reliable functioning of headlight systems is that these are correctly calibrated. This is frequently covered by, e.g., annual, vehicle inspections.
Since this is a safety-critical system, it would be desirable to be able to implement a preferably frequent and autonomous check of the headlight range alignment of at least one of the headlights in a motor vehicle.